


Did you hear me?

by saltyzebra



Series: Did you? [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Aomine can`t wake up. Kise can`t stop talking.





	Did you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/gifts).
  * A translation of [Пока ты не слышал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808835) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad). 



> I would like to thank my beta Jewel213 for the great help and support ^^

* * *  
“Hi, Aomine-chi! You look good, I guess. How are you? Sorry, I wish I could have come earlier but they wouldn’t let me in. Oh, in addition I had to wait for your family to leave. Somehow, I felt awkward to meet them. Your mom is very beautiful, and I bet you get your “grumpy cat” face from your father. They were here with you way too long. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to see you. Again. It is so lame that only family can visit an emergency room patient, although even they have limited hours. So, I’ve just been sitting outside your room, then leaving. Time after time. If I’d known you had been transferred, (finally!) I would have come here this morning. You know, every time I have come to this place, your parents have been here. Always. How dare you make them worry about you so much? I hope they will tell you off when you wake up.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. How are you today? The bruises on your face have almost healed. You’ve even had the bandages taken off. I bumped into your parents today. I tried to evade them, but they’d already seen me”. I was nervous over nothing; they are very nice people. I told them I was your close friend. That we often played one-on-one. They thanked me for visiting you. But why wouldn’t I? You are my friend. I still need to beat you. Don`t even try getting out of it. It will happen. So, get up! The weather is awesome, and we can play basketball outside. It is a shame to miss such a chance.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. It is me again. Sorry, I’ve been away for a while. I’ve had a tough time. Studying at university takes much more time than being at school did. I joined the basketball club. Obviously. Our coach is a monster. It is a good thing though. You know, I have dreamed about you these past few days. A lot. They were strange dreams, I must say. I tried to call you. To catch you. To stop you… But I failed. Once I felt as if I got your hand. I was so close but the only thing I could catch was the void. You were gone. Now I am so tired after training, so I feel like sleeping a lot. I don`t remember any dreams at all. I wonder whether you can dream. If you can, I hope they are happy dreams. Much happier than mine are.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi! I have brought some food. Maybe the smell of burgers will make you move and open your eyes. If not, Kagami-chi will come and eat them all. Do you hear me? No? And what if I say that into your ear? Kagami-chi will eat them all. No response. By the way, they came here yesterday. Together with Kuroko-chi. They are now even closer friends than before. It seems that they never separate. They’re even going to the same university. And they still play as a pair in basketball. It is going to be a challenge to play against them. They have both become stronger. I never miss their games. Well, I try not to. You must know your enemy to win. Aomine-chi, I wonder if I could be your light. If you are in the dark now… Could I show you the right way? The way out? Hah. What am I saying? You are the light. And I will be invisible behind you.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. Yesterday we played a friendly game with the team from your university. Just admit it, you simply don`t want to study. That`s why you are lying here, isn’t it? Your team is really good. Did you purposefully choose a university based on how successful its basketball team was? We have won but if you’d been there, we would probably have had no chance. I hope you didn’t hear that part. Otherwise, you will be even more of an insufferable arrogant jerk than you already are. If that is at all possible. I was thinking about you the whole game. I imagined what you would do, how you would move. That distracted me terribly. It got me hell from our coach during the break. I thought of copying some of your moves, but I refused to do that in the end. I felt that if I did then I would somehow steal a part of you and it would block you from returning… Come on, Aomine-chi. Tell me I am a dumbass. Tell me I could never get your perfect moves. Growl at me. Yell at me. Do something. Anything. Just… Come back?”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. You know, I talked with your doctor for the first time. It is embarrassing to admit, but I hardly understood half of what he told me. The main thing is that you are consistent. Con-sis-tent. That is good, because you are not trying to die. Although it also means you aren’t waking up. Hah, consistency is power, isn`t it? But you have overstayed your welcome. Stop that. The longer you lie here the weaker your muscles get. So the doctor says. There’s more of a chance you will wake up with complications”. I know you like sleeping above all things. Okay, except for basketball. But don`t you think you’ve been asleep enough? We miss you. We miss your mean temper and your moody face too. I… I miss you. Do you hear me?”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. Sorry, I feel a little sad today. It is a relief not to smile. Anyway, no one can see me. Nor hear me. Although I read no one knows what a comatose person feels. How about this? You wake up and tell me. No? Okay then, I will do all the talking. It is easy when you aren`t up and growling. I met your parents again. They were surprised. They said I come here more often than other friends of yours do. Actually, that is true. I simply start to make my way home, and here I am, standing in front of the hospital. All the nurses here know me now. Even other patients wave at me. There is only one person here who does not care. Do you who it is? You. You don`t care. Even now, when I have been holding your hand for at least twenty minutes, you don`t respond. You know, it is weird. Your hand is barely warm, but the doctor said it’s normal. Normal for someone in your state. Like you are the special one. And you are. If not, would I come here so many times? I have just never said that to you. I was scared.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. I have brought cake this time. Today is my birthday. Any greetings? No? My family gave me a surprise party. I am usually crazy about those kinds of things. But now it is like something is missing. Well, come on, it is a party. The guests are everywhere. Everyone is greeting me, giving me presents. And the only thought I have is that you are here, all alone and unable to have fun with me. You probably hate such parties. Too many happy faces and stuff. It would piss you off, wouldn`t it? We have known each other for ages and hardly ever celebrated something together. So why is it so fucking joyless without you? Why does it feel like something is missing? Damn it, I’m repeating myself. So… I brought the cake. Yeah, I have already told you that too. I wonder if it is possible to process it and run it thought your veins. Let`s bring something new to hospital f… No, I can`t call that food. Just a mix of healthy substance to maintain life. That’s it. Do you know how terrible this sounds? You can`t sleep for this long, you just can`t. The longer you sleep the less chance you have to wa… to beat me when you wake up. Which you will. And you will definitely punch me in the face because I am shamelessly rubbing your hand on my cheek. And call me a crybaby, for sure. But today is a special day. I couldn`t help myself. I have become one year older. Lucky me. You have to wake up so we can celebrate your birthday all together. Properly. With a stupid surprise party and stupid presents.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. I had a weird conversation with your parents. Out of the blue. They told me not to be around so much. Because you can’t hear me anyway, you don`t feel. Aren’t conscious. They told me that I was wasting my time. That you had a family to care about you and I was unwanted. Unwanted, that`s it. So, I decided to ask you question. Am I really unwanted here? Do you honestly not want to see… hear me? Hello? I would like to dig around in your head and see what is going on in there. I want to understand. To find out how I can help you. Whether I could ever help you in the first place. Probably not. I am useless. I am just sitting here, talking complete bullshit and pretending that you are listening to me. What a dumb ass I am. Come on. Say something. Curse me. Yell at me. Tell me you are sick of my frequent visits and my stupid blabbing! I dare you! AOMINE-CHI! Sorry, we’re not allowed to scream in here. I will be dead if somebody hears me. So weird. I am laughing right now. Why are these damn tears gushing from my eyes? You know what, I`m done. I won`t come again. I am worthless anyway. And you don`t need me.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. Sorry about last time. Never mind it. Let`s say it was our first fight and we have successfully gotten over it. How could I think of not coming? My day would be nothing. I hope you are missing me too, if it takes me a while to get here. I hope you don`t mind me holding your hand every time from now on. You don`t struggle. Well, you evidently can`t but I prefer to consider that you don`t want to. Selfish me, right? I have never spent so much time with anyone else but you. Why now? I wish I did this earlier. My mom thinks I have a girlfriend. Funny, isn`t it? She asked me when I was going to bring her home. Mom wants her to be a decent person, from a good family, someone who deserves me. That is hilarious, right? Anyway, you have flowers in your room now. I can`t stop my mom from buying them. It is impolite to date a girl and not bring her flowers. So I was told. Did you hear that? We are dating. So, since I am a gentleman I can`t come empty-handed. I wonder, if you could, would you hit me with that bouquet? Would you throw it out of the window? Or would you throw me out instead? I also wonder when we may kiss. I should ask mom. I hope she doesn’t faint.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. We recently celebrated Kagami-chi`s birthday. It was fun. I wish you could’ve been there. He said it was good you didn`t come. But the truth is, he is missing you too. Especially when they beat the other team again and again. I think he is starting to understand how you felt back then. He is not stronger than you, but together with Kuroko-chi they are something. And the rest of the team don`t let them down. I suppose he will never be exactly like you. He is bound to his team. And if someday he is not, Kuroko-chi will whip him into sense immediately. I wish I could do that to you now.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi! I haven`t seen you for two weeks! I am terribly, terribly sorry. I was so busy that I had no time to come! I hope you missed me a little. I missed you. Unbearably. You know what the worst is? I can`t simply pick up my phone and call you. Just to chat. It is impossible to even write you a message. You never answer. I know that for sure I can`t help trying. Your phone is off. Who needs it anyway? Not you, apparently. So. I have come back, and I will come again and talk to you. Don`t even try to argue about it. Or maybe you will... No? Well, I have a present. And Kagami-chi can`t eat it this time. Look! My photos have been printed in the magazine! The cover and a whole spread! And there is an interview with me. You don`t have to read it. There are just boring questions and standard answers. But look at my smile. I didn’t even know I could smile like that. Actually, I got here twenty minutes ago. I was in the restroom standing in front of the mirror, like a complete idiot, keeping that magazine near my face and trying to smile the same way. Nothing. At all. Back then, at the shoot I was thinking about you. I imagined how I would bring the magazine to you. You would call me names and say I am boasting and you don`t like stupid girly journals. With the boys on the cover. It is so strange. When I think about you somewhere else, I can smile that happy smile. And now I am here with you. I am touching your hand, your face, your hair, which has grown out. I have no words to explain how painful is to smile right now. I can`t and I don`t want to. Don`t you dare call me a crybaby. I know that I am. Please just come back. Come back and tell me whether or not I can smile the same way when I am looking at you.”

***

“Aomine-chi, I have brought you flowers again. The last bouquet has wilted, so I had to throw it out and get you new ones. Mom considers my girlfriend lucky because she has a prince charming. Did you hear that? I am a prince charming! And you are lucky. I wonder, if the doctors were to pull that mask off your face and I kissed you… Would it work? Like in a fairy tale. The prince charming kisses the sleeping beauty and she awakes from her endless sleep. Except the princesses could breathe themselves, I am not a prince and you are not a sleeping beauty. Maybe you are not even gay. God, I am such a fool. I keep thinking whether you would like to go out with me when you wake. Would you decide not to come back at all as a result? I won`t insist on dating. Trust me. I just want you to be happy. And I… If I can handle all of this now I will handle everything later.”

***

“Aomine-chi, do you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in this chair? I can`t tell you how terribly my body aches. We didn’t finish yesterday. I decided to sort things out with a comatose person. It is the easiest way. You can`t fight me, can`t leave and can`t argue. But you have managed to shut me up anyway. Do you remember how you squeezed my hand? The doctor said I must have been dreaming. My mind was wandering, wasn’t focused. But if it actually happened then it was a good sign. Finally, we have a good sign instead of consistency. I couldn`t make myself leave. What if I missed another sign? So, I slept right here, on the chair, with your hand in mine. It was our first night together. I hope you liked it. I felt good. And now I don’t. I should bring a folding bed or something next time. It is getting harder to leave you. I am scared that one day I will come back, and you won`t be here. You won`t be anywhere. You will just go away. What should I do in that case? I can stand it when I hear your breath. Although you can`t breathe by yourself. It is okay when I can hear your silent but consistent heart beating. I can feel the warmth of your body. And what if all these are gone? What should I do? How should I hold on? Your hair is getting much longer. When you wake it will probably bother you and you’ll cut it off. But I think it suits you. You look even more like a predator than before. You have been here for long time, but life is going on nevertheless. You are changing. And I love you more and more for it.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi! What`s up? Still not talking to me? I got into a fight with my family. Mom acted like someone possessed. She demanded I bring my girlfriend home. I can`t. I can`t do that. Even if you weren`t unconscious. My family will never accept it. Sad, isn`t it? So, if I don`t bring her home it apparently means she’s disgraceful. What do you think about that conclusion? Great, right? My family has arranged a blind date for me. I hope you will forgive me. I don`t like her. I really don`t. She is a dummy! She doesn’t know what basketball is. She mixed basketball up with baseball. I didn’t see that coming. She was glad that I was slim, handsome, tall and well-dressed. She looked at everything except my eyes. That is odd. You are talking to a person, but you never catch their eyes. I didn`t expect that I would feel this bad. Do you remember how we played with each other? It seemed that we stopped blinking. We were looking at each other and our flesh was burning. A whole other story. And this girl… She cares only for my face. Nothing more. Like I said, she is a dummy. My mom started the fight. She cried that the girl was perfect. Her family is perfect. As if that means anything! Apparently, she has an unexpected wish to marry me. Why wasn`t I asked about it? It’s my life. So, I have come to beg. I have no place to go. I am going to spend a night here. I have already asked for the second bed. Would you mind me staying with you? If you do, then just say it. Well? No? No it is then. Keep silent. I am in no mood to talk.”

***

“Aomine-chi, I am renting such a lovely apartment! Thank God I have been working for a long time and have saved some money. Now I live near the hospital. And there is more; I can come in the morning now. Will you now find the nerve to tell me I am annoying? Or kick me out? I won`t stop until I get a response from you. So, let`s go back to the apartment. It is awesome. Do you know what the best part is? The basketball court is just a short distance away! You will love it. First, there is great lighting, so we can play at night. Second, it has a new covering. And the last one – I have a key to it, so closed doors will never be a problem. So, wake up and let`s play! I will finally be able to beat your ass.”

***

“Happy New Year, Aomine-chi. My first New Year in my new apartment. I couldn`t stand to be there all alone. My family called me to join them, but I don`t want to see them. I never thought we could fight that much. I love them, I really do. But things have changed. They are pushing me. They told me I was ruining my life. They know nothing, but they keep lecturing me. I have a new contract. I want to earn more money, so I am taking every job offer I get. When you awake, we will go somewhere. Or you will go somewhere. See better doctors. They will get you into shape. I have read that it is not enough to come out of a coma. It could be hard to fully function again. The more you lie here, the harder it will be. Do you understand? There is a risk that you will never play basketball again. And what will I do then? And what if you decide not to come back at all? Do you even think about anyone but yourself? Today there are no visiting hours. But everyone in the hospital knows me well enough, so they didn`t stop me. I can sleep here if I want to. I bring my journals here and take coffee to the nurses. The most popular ones are those where I am in my underwear. If you are interested I will bring you some. But the previous one is still lying untouched. Oh, right… Aomine-chi, I think I am going insane. I’ve gotten used to talking to you out loud and not hearing an answer. I talk to myself constantly. I think of you all the time, every damn minute of my damned life. Sorry. It is not the time for my selfishness. You’ve got the short end of the stick. I guess. I don`t want this to be happening. I want everything to go back to normal. Even if our lives go down different paths, I would like to know that you are breathing, walking, talking… living your life. That is my New Year`s wish. I shouldn`t say it out loud, but you can`t hear me anyway. I guess I can kiss you. I won`t remove your mask so… What do you think about your temple, your neck, your shoulder, your hand?”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. How are you today? I`m doing well. Winter is almost over. Kuroko-chi and Kagami-chi are dating. They are ridiculous. They were actually trying to hide it. But we can all see them literally devouring each other with their eyes. Goosebumps erupt all over their skin. Kuroko-chi managed to behave as usual. As for Kagami-chi… You know him. Everything was written all over his face as usual. They have a basketball court near their house too. Ours is better. I wonder if this is a mandatory request among us to have a basketball court. Or just among the nerdiest people? So, we had lots of fun. Kagami-chi cooks even better than before. Riko has brought home made cake. No one dares to say there is too much sugar in it to actually eat it. Thank God we have Murasakibara-chi. He saved us. It was awesome. I wish we could hang out more often. I hope it will become a new tradition. Maybe you will join us next year. By the way, Aomine-chi, would you like to know a secret? I miss you with all my heart.”

***

“Aomine-chi. Sorry. It wasn`t intended but I heard everything. Your parents and the doctors talked about you. The doctor said there was not much hope for success. He probably knows nothing about you. He said it has been too long for you. Your muscles are atrophying. Your vitals are stopping working. You can`t breathe by yourself since you haven’t been to be able to since the beginning. It can`t go on this way. That… There is no one who can help you now. No help. Sorry for bothering you. I just don`t know what to do. We need another good sign. Come on, squeeze my hand. Move your finger. Do anything. FUCK! Can`t you feel it? I am squeezing your hand with both of mine. Don`t you feel it? Your hand is so cold. I will warm you. I have lots of warmth. It will be enough for the both of us. I will be your light, your sun. I will be anything for you please don`t… Please live. Please. Come back, damn it! I am truly a crybaby, but I refuse to release your hand even to wipe the tears away. It is good that you can`t see me right now. You would feel disgusted. I will sit here just a little longer. I am leaning into your hand. Don`t you mind? You smell like a hospital. I think that everything – me, my apartment – everything smells like a hospital. That is how you smell now. You are with me everywhere.”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi.”

***

“What`s up, Aomine-chi?”

***

“Aomine-chi.”

***

“Aomine-chi?”

***

“Hi, Aomine-chi. How are you doing? Still the same? Still sleeping? I keep meeting your parents a lot. That is because I spend all my time here. I quit team trainings. The coach is pissed off, but I don`t care. I can`t quite my job though. So, either I come here very often, or your parents visit you more. Your mom always has tears in her eyes. Especially after talking with the doctor. He insists on giving up on you. She can`t let you go. I read about comatose people and their family yesterday. The family deceives them self. They can`t give up when the time comes. When no one can help. Could you even imagine the desperation of the person who is in charge of your life? Powerlessness is the worst and leads to desperation as well. Funny, right? Seems like I feel that way a lot lately.”

***

“Aomine-chi, the sakura tree is blooming. Let`s see it together. Please open your eyes.”

***

“Aomine-chi, what`s up? I am doing well. I guess. My boss got mad at me. I need to smile but I can`t. Could you imagine? My fangirls are pissing me off. They keep yammering at me. They are wasting my time. So, if I am not here I am at home. Sorry I don’t come as often. It seems that I interrupt your family time. So, I began to go to team trainings again. But they all are mad at me too. Do you believe that? They told me I was playing worse. I can`t help thinking about you. Or the past. When everything was great. We were friends and played with each other. Even when we became rivals. It was a great time, wasn`t it? Not the shit that is happening now. It has been more than a year. Do you believe that? I can`t count all those months I’ve been here talking to you. You are still not answering. Could you do that? If I were you, would you come to me every time? Without any hope? Sorry. I believe you will come back. Of course. But I don`t know whether it will be in this world. This life. Sorry, I am spouting bullshit. I am desperate. I am not your family, but you are precious to me. Damn it. What the hell. Why did this have to happen? Why you? Why? You are lying here, so still. We’re suffering here, you selfish jerk.”

***

“Aomine-chi, I love you.”

***

“Aomine-chi. I tried to stop the visits, but I failed. I have brought a cake. Do you remember what day it is? It is my birthday. No surprise party this time. No friends. I just turned my phone off and ran to you. Do you want me to dress you with the birthday hat? You will definitely wake up and kill me. I won’t mind. No, I mean I want to live. But if you could do that it would mean that you have come back. Actually, you are doing it right now… You are killing me. What a horrible feeling. We are celebrating after all. Could you imagine all the changes that have happened this year? A year of my life. I live alone. I seldom talk with my family. I work hard. If someone finds this out in university I will be in trouble. People recognize me in the street. I sign journals for nurses. They buy the journals themselves now. I spend more time with you. How can one day last so long? You… You’ve become paler. Slimmer. You haven`t been scowling, calling me names and fighting with me for over a year. You haven`t played basketball. Would you even be able to hold a ball when you wake? Of course not. Sorry. I am rude today. It is just… Maybe it is time to face the truth. I better eat the cake. I am afraid that somebody will guess where I am and come to find me. Who needs me though? I don`t want to see anyone. Only you. Buy you can`t see me.”

***

“Aom…”

***

“Aomine-chi. You have succeeded in shutting me up. I was sitting here, and you looked at me. YOU LOOKED AT ME. Finally. I couldn’t believe my eyes. I thought I lost my mind. But when I came closer nothing had changed. Then you closed your eyes and I thought my eyes were playing tricks with me. But if not, it is a good sign. And then you opened them again. I lost my voice and ran out to the doctor. It appeared that you regained consciousness in the night. Why wasn’t I here? How could I miss that moment? Ah, screw it all. It doesn`t matter if I can look into your eyes and squeeze your hand and have you squeeze it back. Sorry. It is hard not to share all my thoughts with you. You can`t talk anyway. Just blink. One time means yes. Two times mean no. A simple code. Now we can communicate. I can read on your face “dumbass and crybaby”. I can`t stop crying. Just can`t. I can`t. I forgot you had blue eyes. And you immediately started scowling since you have come back. I will bring a mirror. Would you like to see how long your hair is? Sorry. I will calm down. I will stop talking. I should wash my face. Will you wait for me? One blink. Yes…”

***

“Aomine-chi, I am so happy. Do you hear me? Do you? Don`t pretend you are sleeping. You have been sleeping way too long. How does it feel? To be able to breathe by yourself? To look around? Do you like the room? It is quite cozy. Sorry I can`t help laughing. Can`t wait to yell at me? No, you will have to wait. The doctor said one thing at a time. Do it later. And basketball! We must play. I haven`t beat you yet. So, follow the doctor`s instructions and get better.”

***

“Aomine-chi, how are you doing? Is everything all right? The doctor said that you were beginning to talk.”

“Ki-se…”

“Usually when kids are learning to talk their first word is “mom”. You are not a kid though, but you are learning too. Damn, what are you doing to me? I did not cry so much before. Sorry. I am calming down.”

“Ki-se…b-”

“Bubblehead?”

“Bab-b-le-r…”

“Yeah, I am terribly sorry. I talked a lot here while you were sleeping. Is it possible that you heard everything? One blink. Yes? Oh, I didn’t think you would. Wow. You can shake your head. Progress! Jeez…”

***

“Aomine-chi, did you actually hear everything I talked about all the time?”

Kise is sitting in the familiar room, on the familiar chair. He has almost molded to the shape of the chair. 

“Yeah.”

Aomine is still in the bed. His muscles are recovering slowly. So far, he is able to lift his hand. To make a fist. To move his toes. That is all for now.

“Every little thing?”

“Do you mean something in particular?”

Aomine has a low husky voice. He speaks slowly and quietly. You could see he considers every question carefully and gathers the right words up. But he can speak and that is wonderful. Another bouquet had wilted but was still in the vase. Kise forgot to throw it out. Aomine simply doesn`t want to. The first thing he saw when he awoke was the stupid bouquet. 

“I don`t.”

Kise is embarrassed. This conversation is embarrassing. It was easier before. Aomine just listened to him. He never answered. Now it is complicated. All Kise`s dreams will either go down the drain or come true. The latter is unlikely to happen, of course. But Kise is still the happiest person in the world now.

“You are smiling the same way as in that journal.”

And Kise lost it. All those feelings that he cherished and tried to cease broke loose. He has held Aomine`s hand as usual and leaned into it. He can’t handle tears. Aomine probably feels gross. Kise should go away. He is not allowed to cry a river just now. Aomine can see him now. What a shame.

“Kise, you are…”

“A crybaby. I know.”

Kise sobbed and squeezed the man`s hand harder. He shut his eyes to stem the endless flow of tears.

“An idiot.”  
Aomine blurted out a laugh. 

“It seems to me that I have been listening to your voice for ages. I couldn`t understand everything that you said. But I held onto it. I wouldn’t have survived without you.”

“Don`t say such awful things.”

Kise sighed and smiled again, looking at Aomine.

“Does it sound weird that I can`t live without you?”

“You are such a jerk, Aomine-chi.”

Kise leaned over to Aomine, trying to keep his tears at bay. 

“When do we have our anniversary?”

“What?”

“I asked when we started dating.”

“About a year ago.”

“A whole year… Never had to wait that long to have sex with someone before.”

“Aomine-chi, you are a moron!”

Kise began to laugh and gently elbowed him.

“So, the court is great. I will need a lot of space. I have lots of things.”

“You get half of the wardrobe space.”

“You can`t even imagine how badly I want to hug you.”

Kise was shocked. This Aomine was a bit more free-hearted than the previous one. It was hard to deal with the fact that he heard everything. And if not everything then what parts had he heard? Aomine is here. At arm`s length. And that is an even scarier thing. He is lying, smiling and saying such things… Kise felt like crying again.

“Move.”

“What?”

Aomine sighed and narrowed his eyes.

“I can`t move.”

“Sorry.”

Kise moved their beds together. Why hadn’t he done that before? He could be as close as is possible. Closer. If one could lie sidelong, one bed would be enough. Kise rested his head on Aomine`s shoulder. He was a bit worried if he was okay with that, but he couldn’t wait anymore. A year and a half. He has been waiting for too long. He has been dreaming of this for too long. Now is the time.

“I was thinking…”

Aomine finally managed to embrace Kise.

“…Have we kissed yet?”

“We haven’t, but I am going to change that right now.”

Kise smiled and leaned into Aomine`s lips.


End file.
